


Chilly Walks

by merdel11



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Gen, Godfather - Freeform, M/M, Yuri Plisetsky Being an Asshole, Yuri Plisetsky Is A Little Shit, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, its cute, viktor asks yurio if he wants to be his and yuuri's child's godfather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdel11/pseuds/merdel11
Summary: Viktor insisted to take Yurio on a walk, but Yurio doesn't very much appreciate the cold. Luckily, one question and a dramatic reaction and all is well!= OR =Viktor asks Yurio if he wants to be Yuuri and his child's godfather, and Yurio is overjoyed.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Chilly Walks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> It's Merdel here, back with another YOI fanfic. I actually wrote this back in January and just completely forgot about it. I thought it was cute, so I decided to post it. I hope you enjoy it! <3

Yurio couldn’t believe that he was being forced to go outside in negative forty weather. It was way too cold for anyone to be out in this frigid chill. The cool wind disturbed  Yurio’s warm bundle of heat-reflecting clothes by slipping through the small space between the coat fabric and his back and sent a chill up his spine. Stuffing his mitten-clad hands in his pockets and burrowing further into the scarf he borrowed from  Otabek the last time he visited,  Yurio grumbled under his breath. This old man was seriously mad,  Yurio thought.

The old man in question looked like he was  actually enjoying the stroll they were having in downtown St. Petersburg. Grinning and talking animatedly about who knows what, he was in good spirits. Viktor was the one to force  Yurio onto this horrendous walk, claiming that they needed more bonding time instead of allowing the blonde to stay in the warm apartment. Even though it was filled with a lot more pictures and was less spotless since Piggy moved in with Viktor,  Yurio had to admit it was a lot more homely than when it was just  Makachin and the old man living there. It had become a second home to the blonde, though he would never admit it aloud, only behind his own apartment that was occasionally shared with  Otabek when he visited from Kazakhstan. 

Before they left Viktor’s place,  Yurio saw Yuuri give Viktor a look that he couldn’t decipher.  Yurio guessed that it had something to do with why they were on this walk right now, but he didn’t linger long on the thought. If it was important, the old man would tell him. 

All of a sudden , the sound of Viktor’s chattering fell from the air. The rumbling of cars continued around in the background. Shouts of Russian could be heard filling the air and wind whistled through his ears. The smell of snow flew through his nose and cold air filled his lungs.  Yurio couldn’t help but feel a bit antsy. He could sense by the silence that something big was about to be said.

“You okay, old man?”  Yurio couldn’t help but ask.

Viktor nodded his head. “Hey, uh, I  actually wanted to ask you something.”

“Just say it,”  Yurio responded gruffly. “You already dragged me out into the cold anyway.”

The other laughed good naturedly and stopped walking. Luckily there weren’t many passersby at this time, so Viktor didn’t block traffic, but a person that was trailing behind us huffed in annoyance and cursed  colourfully at him. Viktor just grinned at the stranger as they walked past. 

“What the hell are you doing, old man? You want to get trampled?”  Yurio said with no real heat behind it and stopped with him. 

Viktor just laughed again and continued with what he was saying. “Yurio, you know how Yuuri and I have been thinking of adoption lately?”

Yurio nodded. “Yeah, you want to get devils reincarnated. You’ve already told me this. Didn’t you already apply anyways?”

Viktor grinned at him. “Yeah, well our application was accepted and me and Yuri have been wondering. . .” Viktor paused. If  Yurio didn’t know him any better, he would’ve guessed him as completely calm and collected, but the younger noticed his fidgeting fingers and Viktor tapping his foot on the pavement. He was nervous, but because of what, Yurio didn't know.

Yurio sighed heavily. “Just get on with it.”

“Do you want to be the godfather?” Viktor said suddenly.

Silence, and then, “What?!”

“Do you want to be the godfather. Of Yuuri and I’s child?” Viktor repeated. If  Yurio wasn’t so surprised by the question, he would’ve noticed the slight tremor in the other’s voice.

“You serious?”  Yurio exclaimed harsher than intended.

“I mean, you don’t have to be if you don’t want to be,” Viktor said. “Yuuri and I just thought that--” He said, a pain of disappointment in his voice.

Viktor was interrupted by  Yurio . “YES!”

Viktor looked slightly taken aback by the exclamation, but grinned. “Yes?”

Yurio coughed and blushed. He turned away from Viktor and continued walking. He played it off as he didn’t care much for it, “Yeah, sure old man. I’ll be the godfather to your devil spawn.” But obviously he didn’t do a good job at it.

The duo continued walking along.  Uncoincidentally , the cold didn’t bother  Yurio as much after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, short and sweet. 
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism or tips, feel free to comment them. Kudos are also appreciated!
> 
> Oh, also, I've been wanting to write some more Voltron fics, so if you have any suggestions, please comment them! I've also been wanting to post some of my original works somewhere, but I don't know where. I've tried to do some research, but i haven't found any good sites yet. I won't be posting them on Wattpad though. If you have any suggestions, please tell me!


End file.
